Online
by Kiwielf
Summary: Keigo is online gaming as usual when he comes across an interesting blue haired figure and starts talking to him, Keigo's once mundane life gets turned upside down, as he gets to know this new person. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Keigo is online gaming as usual when he comes across an interesting blue haired figure and starts talking to him, Keigo's once mundane life gets turned upside down, as he gets to know this new person. How will things turn out?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach...though I wish I did *sighs***

**Bleach – Online**

Keigo woke up as usual at 6.00 am to get ready for school, it was Thursday. He got up reluctantly and got ready for the school muttering his annoyance whilst buttoning his shirt, once done he hurried down stairs to grab his breakfast and bento box before hurrying out the house to get his bike, and rode off.

_Ugh it looks like it's going to rain _Keigo thought to himself as he looked up at the sky as he was nearing Karakura High School. Once there he went to put away his bike in the bike parking area but realised there wasn't anyone around, he looked down at his watch "Shoot I'm going to be late, how the hell did this happen?" Keigo ran as fast as he could to his home room praying that the teacher wasn't already there because this would be the 20th time he arrives late to school and they'd already contacted his sister before which as a result left him with a dislocated shoulder, no he definitely does not want to relive that he shuddered, _like hell I'm going to let that happen again!_ Skidding to a halt in front of the classroom he braced himself for the final verdict of his fate, suddenly the door slid open, startled Keigo ended up jumping several feet backwards and managed to trip over his own feet and fell over "Whoa there man take it ease it's just me" Ichigo said "What the actual fuck man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Keigo shouted Ichigo only picked his ear and said "calm down I only opened the door, besides it's your fault for just standing there, honestly what did you think was going to happen, it's a door, doors are meant for opening and closing" Keigo brushed the comment of and said "Yeah whatever, is our teacher in there already?" closing his eyes and crossing his fingers he waited for Ichigo's reply, after a few minutes of waiting he opened his eyes to find out why Ichigo was taking so long with his reply only to find out that Ichigo wasn't there anymore _what the? Where the hell did he go!?_

Keigo went into the classroom and found out that there was in fact no teacher there breathing a sigh of relief Keigo now turned around to survey the room as he was doing so his eyes landed on his group of friends and at the heart of the group sat Ichigo with his classmates all encircling him by his desk with a bored expression on his face. Keigo walked up to his friends back to his overly cheerful façade that was the norm with his friends, he seriously doubted they actually 'knew' him, but they were a difficult group to become friends with and he just didn't want to be alone, he had been alone throughout his lower years in school, but he made a promise to himself when he started high school that he wouldn't let that happen again and so the overly cheerful façade was born. He could hear a lot of laughter from the table as he walked up to them, but as soon as they noticed his presence the mood changed, ever so slightly but one could still fill the change but not really able to put a finger to what it was that was different their smiles seemed more strained whatever it was Keigo pushed it to the back of his mind "hey Ichigo what's the deal man, why did you leave me hanging like that!" Keigo jumped Ichigo, but Ichigo swiftly stepped to the side leaving Keigo to fall flat on his face "OOOWWW! That hurt!" Keigo exclaimed "Ugh Keigo stop being so annoying, plus you're being too noisy, it's giving me a headache" sighed Mizuiro "yeah it's too early for this" interjected Ishida "In case you haven't noticed we're in our third year of high school, shouldn't you have grown out of your childish behaviour by now?" Keigo's face fell ever so slight, he didn't have the energy to deal with them anymore, so he went to his desk and brought out his textbook and started studying, while he was doing this his Mizuiro, Ishida, Rukia, Inoue and Ichigo resumed their conversation and laughter with Chad standing there with them silently.

After an hour their teacher finally showed up, turned out there had been a car accident which had left the teacher stuck in 3 hour long traffic jam. They started their next lesson which was history.

When the bell rang signalling lunch time Keigo breathed a sigh of relief he didn't think he would be able to endure another hour of history. Keigo looked around trying to find his friends for lunch, but there was no one there _they must have gone without me *tch* why am I surprised, they always do this…the question is should go chasing after them like an idiot as usual, pretending to be oblivious to their obvious rejection or do I just say "fuck it I don't care"?_ Keigo decided that he'd had enough and just wanted to be alone.

Sitting alone in the classroom eating his bento, Keigo had barely touched his food, he had lost his appetite, brooding over everything. When the bell rung again signalling the end of lunch he proceeded to packing away his lunch and wait. Keigo's mind started to drift, before he knew it he was dozing off, when suddenly a sharp object jabbed at his side startled out of his snooze he turned in the direction of the offense only to see Mizuiro look at him with a raised eyebrow mouthing "stop sleeping" and then turned back. This annoyed him to no end, _why did they like to undermine him so much? He couldn't even snooze in peace without someone ruining it for him._

~~~ 3 hours later~~~

Keigo finally got out of class, standing by his bike all he could think of was getting home. As Keigo was cycling past the grocery store his phone began to beep, picking it up he saw that he had a text message from his sister saying that she would be out and that he should probably buy some food because there was none at home, sighing Keigo got off his bike and chained it to a nearby lamp post, and headed for the nearby convenience store, once there he grabbed a few onigiri's and a can of watermelon and pomegranate white tea. When Keigo was done and left the store it was already getting quite dark. As Keigo was walking up to his bike he noticed a gang of guys with their hoods up standing not too far from his bike, feeling a bit ill at ease Keigo tried to ignore them as he reached his bike, suddenly one of the guys shouted "Hey there, where do you think you're going?" the hooded male stepped forward and stood right in front of Keigo and his bike, scared Keigo tried to act casual, and said nothing trying to ignore their presence, but then the man who had spoken earlier spoke again this time with a hint of malice "Where. Do .You. Think. You. Are. Going?" looking down Keigo said "home, I'm going home." With that he unchained his bike from the lamp post and was about to get on it when the guy stood in front of him grabbed his hand and said in a playful yet sinister tone "ah ah ah I think not *laughs* I think you'll be giving us your bike, don't you?" he said then suddenly there were hands around holding him still "and because I feel like it we are going to rough you up a bit, you don't mind now do you? Thought so" he then turned to the guys and nodded suddenly a fist hit Keigo in the stomach taking his breath away _I can't breathe_ thought Keigo _why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything. _The beating continued till he lost consciousness, the lasting he heard before he blacked out was them laugh.

When he regained consciousness his whole body was aching he looked around and saw that his bike was missing and so was the food he had just bought *sigh*_ I'm just going to have to walk home, the sooner I get away from here the better_.

By the time he got home it was going on 10:00 pm, exhausted Keigo decided not to do any homework and besides he figured the teacher would not expect him to have done it if going by the many bruises he was sure he would have tomorrow and him telling her what happened to him on his way home. Switching on his computer Keigo immediately log onto his gamers profile and started playing, after 2 hours of playing and him defeating several opponents a new player logged on, his user name read _Bluejaquez_ "hmm, who could this person be, haven't seen him around before, _ugh_ probably some n00b" he continued playing, but the new person seemed to know his stuff he was able to keep up with the pace and also hold his own when being attacked _hmm I might actually put on my headset so I can find out more about this new player _Keigo thought to himself as he was putting on his headset and adjusting his mic. "Hey man you're not too bad, here I was thinking you were a n00b" he commented, the voice on the other end laughed "you're not too bad yourself, actually I am new to this online game 'Shadow Kingdom', but I'm not new to the world of gaming." Bluejaques laughed again "oh I see that's cool".

They continued playing for hours and before they knew it it was 1:00 am. Keigo looked at theclock again and said "Hey dude, I know it's late and all, but I was wondering if you have Clayblock that way we can talk when we aren't playing as well" there was silence before Bluejaquez responded "yeah I have Clayblock whatcha' think I am a hermit?" they exchanged Clayblock user names once they added each other their conversation moved over to another platform.

_Jagerjaquez: Yo! You on?_

_Keigo: Hey there, yeah I'm here._

_Jagerjaquez: So tell me a bit about you._

_Keigo: like what?_

_Jagerjaquez: Like your name. You do realise that we don't even know each other's names_

_Keigo: Ah that's true! My name is Keigo, Asano Keigo, and you? _

_Jagerjaquez: It's Grimmjow Jagerjaquez_

_Keigo: Woah dude, that's a cool name_

_Jagerjaquez: thanks_

Keigo stopped typing when a sudden pain shot up his arm _ugh it's probably from the attack_ now that his mid was back on his injuries he realised he hadn't examined the damage he had sustained from the assult, getting up Keigo went into his bathroom and took his shirt off, he gasped at what he saw _damn those guys really didn't hold back _looking at the mirror again he could see huge bruises covering the expanse of his upper body, but you could see that there was more bellow, putting his shirt back on he looked at his face luckily they hadn't targeted the face although there was a bruise forming on his right cheek. After a while Keigo went back to his room to resume his conversation with Grimmjow.

_Keigo: Sorry about disappearing like that, had to go and examine my injuries_

_Jagerjaquez: What injuries?_

_Keigo: I was attacked on my way home from school and got beat up and lost consciousness when I came round they had stolen my bike and food that I just bought from the convenience store._ *sighs*

_Jagerjaquez: What! Why the hell?_

_Keigo: I don't know, and the sad thing was that I was already having a bad day, and now I have to deal with all of these bruises and on top of that I have nothing to eat *sighs* fantastic. _

It felt good for Keigo to rant, it felt like he was letting out some of the pent up emotions he has been dealing with for so long.

_Jagerjaquez: are you okey?_

That made Keigo's heart skip a beat, no one ever asked him if he was okey, it felt like someone actually cared.

_Keigo: I, I'll live…thank you for asking._

_Jagerjaquez: don't worry it will all be fine…hey I'm going to have go now we'll speak soon Keigo, it was awesome getting to know ._

_Keigo: Yeah and you bye._

Keigo headed for his bed once they had said their good byes. Reflecting on the days event.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys it's me Kiwielf! **_

**_I just wanted to apologies for the late update I've just been really busy with my studies and stuff and I was stupid enough to lose my usb, but not to worry I have backed everything up now, but yeah...anyways I had some trouble with this chapter because I'm so impatient and I really want to get to the good bits NOW, but I know that's unreasonable because one must prepare the environment and set the scene, plot and stuff before the the main stuff or what I like to call the juicy bits can start to take place *jugs elbow* am I right or am I right hehe...Okey without further ado I give thee *drum rolls* CHAPTER 2! _ **

**Chapter 2**

Next morning when he woke up he saw that he had 2 messages on Clayblock checking them he saw that it was Grimmjow, a smile spread across Keigo's face _if my day is starting of like this I'm sure I'll have a good day_ checking the messages he saw:

_Jagerjaquez: Yo! Keigo, morning… have a good day man and don't let the stuff from yesterday get'cha down._

Keigo felt warm after reading the message he didn't want to read the other message for fear of it ruining his good mood, but being curious he checked to see who it was from "oh no I really should've ignore this message, it's like I'm psychic" he said looking down at the message and seeing that it was from Mizuiro Keigo sighed, already his good mood was starting to deflate, but even so his curiosity got the best of him, he opened the message to see what it said.

_Mizuiro: Don't be late._

_Was that all? _Keigo thought to himself, but as he thought about it he realised something that he had never noticed, Mizuiro was implying that he was incapable of doing simple things on his own and thus undermining him, once Keigo realised this he felt annoyed because it was Mizuiro, they had been friends for the longest time, ever since they were kids but after he met Ichigo he started to ignore Keigo and treat him poorly… if this message was anything to go by, Keigo decide to ignore the latter message and reply to the first one.

_Keigo: Hey Grimmy, thanks for that it really has given me a boost, I appreciate it a lot…thanks._

Immediately there was a response.

_Jagerjaquez: no problem, and remember what I said. Don't let the stuff from yesterday get you down. _

After reading that Keigo felt determined to not let anything spoil his day. "Time to get up" he sighed and said to himself as he got out of bed to get ready for school. Once done he went down stairs to grab his lunch, he looked down at his watch and realised he needed to pick up the pace if he didn't want to be late for school -_I might not be as lucky today if I arrive late to school_\- and rushed out the door. Once outside he went to collect his bike having forgotten that it had been stolen the other day _dammit! I forgot that I don't have a bike anymore, guess I'm going to have to get the bus then,_ Keigo sighed as he made his way to the bus stop. He looked at his watch "Argh! If this bus doesn't show up soon I'm going to have to kiss my chances of getting to school on time goodbye" he thought, just then he saw the bus drive up to the bus stop "awesome, this really must be my lucky day!" he said as he got on the bus. Looking out the window his mind started to drift … _Grimmjow, who are you? What do you look like? _Before he knew it he was at his school bus stop.

When Keigo arrived at school he realised that he had some time to kill before class started, so decide he would head to the vending machine to get a drink and chill a bit before class started and maybe even send Grimmjow a message. On his way to the vending machine, as he was turning the corner he heard that there were people by the vending machine laughing, suddenly he had an uneasy feeling wash over him something told him to wait and not make himself known just yet, listening to that feeling he listened closer only to find that he recognised the voices, it was…Mizuiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Inoue "_Tch! _I swear he can be so annoying" Ichigo sighed "Right, why exactly is he in" said Ishida as he continued knitting the jumper for Kon "Ah, it's cause I feel sorry for him, you know he was alone for most of his lower year and stuff…yeah so he is like over compensating and stuff by being so obnoxious and clingy, but even for me as a childhood friend he is really starting to get on my nerve" Mizuiro said matter-of-factly as he was texting on his phone, this confession in particular stung quite a bit even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. It was one thing suspecting that the people you called friends didn't like you, it was another thing when it was actually voiced and made into reality, that part really hurt… "Why don't we just ditch him if he is that annoying?" asked Rukia not looking up from her manga. That was the last straw for Keigo he couldn't continue listening.

The next thing Keigo knew he was running he was running as fast as he could to the point that his lungs felt like they were on fire and he felt like he couldn't breathe, he ran until he couldn't continue and came to a forced stop, looking around he saw a bench and walked up to it and then just slumped down on it feeling completely defeated he hadn't even realised had pulled his knees up and was hugging them and was shaking he was breathing so hard as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs _I can't breathe, why can't I breath_ everything started blurring in front of him.

Keigo didn't know how long he had been there all he knew was that he had to get to class for it sure must have started by now, when he was stood outside his homeroom he could hear his teachers voice shouting at his classmates, he still felt out of it and shaky, as he slid the door open his teacher angrily turned around to see who dared to disturb her class, suddenly her face turned from a look of annoyance to a look of concern "sorry I'm late something held me up" Keigo said as he walked towards his seat. Still looking at Keigo "that's fine, but let me know what it was about later" the teacher said as she resumed her scolding Keigo rested his head on his desk with his arms acting as a pillow. Sometime had gone by when suddenly a sharp jab to his side startled Keigo out of his thoughts, turned around only to see that it was Mizuiro that had startled him, before Mizuiro could say what he wanted Keigo turned back around to face the front of the class and ignored Mizuiro, this must have annoyed Mizuiro because suddenly he felt the same jab to his side again but this time a lot harder Keigo chose to continue ignoring Mizuiro gaining some satisfaction from making the other person annoyed.

When the lunch break started Keigo decided that he would take the opportunity to go outside to get some fresh air and collect himself _why did I react like that?_ As he got up to from his desk to leave someone stood in front of him blocking his path "Keigo, I can't help but feel like you were ignoring me" Mizuiro said with a look of boredom "I thought we were friends, and friends don't treat each other like that do they? I mean even you should know that right?" he said to Keigo suddenly Keigo stood up abruptly not caring that it would push Mizuiro backwards, that was the last straw for him his blood was pumping and heart was beating 500 mph adrenaline was taking over "FRIENDS!" he laughed "when were 'we' ever friends… hmm?" he looked straight at Mizuiro who looked shocked, like wasn't used to this kind of behaviour from Keigo "Because all I remember you ever doing while we were so called 'friends' was talk behind my back about how annoying and obnoxious I was" by now Ishida, Rukia and Inoue had gathered around after hearing the commotion "And how much I'm over compensating now because I didn't have any friends in middle school" repeating what he had heard earlier still hurt like hell but he was on a role "you know what, fuck you and your friendship your dead to me" saying this Keigo barged past Mizuiro and stormed out the classroom, he could hear murmuring behind him as he left.

Once outside the adrenaline that had been rushing through his vein started to subside, he suddenly started to feel really shaky and his breathing started to pick up pace _why is the floor getting closer?_ was the only thing thought before he passed out.

_[**A/N** THANK you guys for reading this piece! And please keep an eye out for **Chapter 3** which will be out sometime this week, also if you could spare a moment of you valuable time to leave a comment or critique or so I would greatly appreciate it once again thank you for reading ^^]_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys!**_

_** I am again sooo sorry for the late upload... please don't kill me *ducks behind a counter*.**_

_** I really struggled with writing this chapter, I kept getting writers block so it took a lot longer than I thought it would, but please bear with me, this story will be worth your while once complete, I promise.**_

_**Till then may I present to you Chapter 3... enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

Flashbacks of the days when he was so alone as a child was swarming through his mind.

_***Begin Flashback***_

"Mum, Dad, where are you?" Keigo walked into the empty house, it was dark as though no one had been in there some time, Keigo looked around "I got my report card… the teacher said I got an A for my essay…hello?" he paused as he reached the kitchen counter were he saw a piece of paper. Picking the paper up he read the note:

'_Sorry honey we won't be home for some time seeing as your father has just struck up an important business deal which requires us being away._

_Study hard_

_Mum'_

After that note he would come home from school every day to an empty house, it was as though he had been abandoned by his parents and sister (who was always out and very vague about where goes). He was alone at school and alone at home, there were few times when his parent remembered his birthday and by default would send him money, as it took little effort doing so. This was how his middle school years looked like until he met Mizuiro.

_***End Flashback***_

Renji was walking and grumbling about losing a bet to Shinji which had him royally pissed off at the moment "fuck that little cheater, I bet he set me up" he continued to grumble as he continued walking down the corridor, as he was getting closer to his homeroom he saw the doors suddenly slide open and a guy storming out "what's his problem?" he said to himself as he was about to step into his classroom he saw the same guy now a distance away stopped something seemed a little off with him when the guy's breathing seemed labours and when he started fall forward Renji knew something was up, he rushed forward to try and grab the guy before he hit his head which could become an issue later "Woah there man" he just managed to catch the guy it was a too-close-for-comfort call, he managed and now he was sitting on the floor with the guy laying on his legs, after a while Renji managed to snap out of his stupor "Right I need to take him to the infirmary now" he said as he got up _how am I supposed to get him there…I guess I could try picking him up_ he picked the guy up _hmm it might be easier if I carry him on my back_ he switched position tills the guy was now on his back and started to head to the school infirmary, as he got closer to the infirmary he could hear small whimpering sounds coming from the guy he was carrying _what the hell happened?! _Renji thought as he slid open the door to the infirmary. Looking around in the infirmary and not seeing the school nurse Renji called out "Oi Kyoraku Sensei we've got a problem!" there was some rustling coming from behind the curtains of one of the patient beds "Ah Renji-chan back so soon?" Kyoraku said as he stepped out from behind the curtains "Eh, I told you not to call me that bastard!" he shouted "Yeah yeah calm down, so what seems to be the problem" Kyoraku said whilst picking his ear while looking very bored "Ah, that's right I found this guy here just as he passed out, not sure what the problem" Renji said this as he pointed to the guy on his back. Kyoraku got up to inspect the boy "Hmm… Renji-kun help me put him on the bed" as they put Keigo on the bed Kyoraku started to inspect him checking his temperature, blood pressure and such, when he was done Kyoraku turned to Renji and said "He seems to be developing a fever, this could be due to stress, we'll find out when he wakes up but for now he is asleep, so you can go back to your class now.".

Renji left for class _Some weird shit happening… wait who the hell is he any way _ Renji thought to himself as he headed to class, suddenly he had a bright idea "why don't I just go to the classroom that I saw he came from"he said out loud. Renji started walking in the same direction he found the guy as he reached the classroom he looked through the glass _hmm there's a missing person in that spot…maybe he sits there? I'll just ask _Renji knocked on the door then slid it open "Please excuse me, I believe your student is in the infirmary, he passed out and I took him there, he is currently still there"Renji said, the teacher looked at him shocked "Keigo, oh dear what happened? Well okey thank you for informing me" Renji looked around the classroom his eyes stopped at a group of people one of them in particular that stuck out and gave him a weird feeling, it was a black haired guy who was on the shorter end of the spectrum who had raised his eyebrow and smirked when he had informed the teacher about what had happened _yup something weird is going on _Renji thought as he walked back to his classroom.

-Back at the Infirmary-

Keigo stirred his body felt achy and he felt cold, he shivered as he opened his eyes, looking up Keigo realised he wasn't at home _where am I? _Keigo thought as he started to get up feeling very sluggish, "Woah there!" came a voice from across the room "don't get out of the bed yet, you have a fever so you need some more rest, also I see that you have quite number of bruises on you would you like to explain those for me?" Kyoraku asked, sighing Keigo started to explain how he was mugged the other day when he had finished he looked up at the school nurse who turned to him with a puzzled look "well that is very unfortunate" he said and then continued "you have received permission to leave school early, so please collect your things from class and go home, it is important that you get some rest or you'll only make it worse for yourself" Kyoraku said as he wrote a note for him to give to his teacher. Keigo got out of bed and realised that he was a bit shaky on his feet and had to grab the beds headboard to steady himself "I understand sensei" Keigo responded as he took the note from Kyoraku sensei and left the infirmary.

**I think chapter 4 will be uploaded quicker this time because I have a clear idea of what's happening next, so till then please continue to read the fanfic.**

**-Kiwielf**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys I am so sorry about not updating in sooooooo freakin' looooong it's just that I had some very important exams coming up and all I was doing was eating sleeping and drinking my studies ...I was a recluse *shudder* (those were dark times) but now I'm free so now I can update as frequent as possible :D **

**BTW I wrote this chapter in February but didn't publish it because it was incomplete...this chapter was really difficult because I had too many ideas running through my mind that I froze ...so it's kinda short but I DEFO intend on making them longer and more substantial for you guys!**

**So please don't leave yet because things are going to start to pick up pace.**

**Chapter 4**

As Keigo walked down the corridor heading to his homeroom a feeling of dread started to build up, he felt really exhausted and it didn't help that he also felt weak from the fever, all he wanted to do was get home and lie in his bed. When he stopped in front of his homeroom the feelings intensified _Ugh I just don't want to deal with this right now I'm too exhausted… just get this over with, the sooner the better._ Keigo slid open the door to his classroom, as he stepped in he saw how everyone's heads turned to the door were he stood he looked round and saw that Mizuiro was looking at him his expression unreadable and then looked away, Keigo continued to his teacher and handed her the note from the school nurse, Kyoraku sensei "Okay I see are you fine going home alone, or should I call your sister?" she asked "no… that won't be necessary I'm fine to go home on my own, thank you, sorry for the inconvenience" he said as he left for home.

By the time Keigo had reached his house he was completely drenched due to it having suddenly started to rain heavily. He took his soaking shoes off and then proceeded up the stairs, his entire body felt like it weighed a ton. Once he reached his room he started to take off his drenched clothes and then went on to putting on his warmest clothes, he ended up wearing a t-shirt, a long sleeve and his thickest hoodie and his sweat pants. Shivering Keigo went down stairs to check if there was any food in the kitchen as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and fridge he sighed and realised that there was no food what so ever in the house "guess I have to go buy some food for the house" he said, but feeling very fatigued he decided to take a short nap before doing so. As Keigo lay on the living room sofa with the plaid over him he thought _by the time I wake up the rain might have let up some…_before falling asleep.

When he next woke up it was to the sound of his phone vibrating "ugh… what's the time?" Keigo asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he got up he realise that he felt a lot worse every inch of him was aching and he felt so cold, shivering Keigo looked to his phone for the time "how did I sleep this long?" Keigo said as he saw that his phone said 20:10, checking his phone again he saw that it was a message from Grimmjow:

_Jagerjaquez: I'm so bored and this rain really isn't letting up…now I'm stuck in a store cause I didn't bring an umbrella…how are things for you?_

Keigo smiled at the message_ he's funny_ he thought to himself then looked out the window to confirm what Grimmjow had said, and he had been right the rain was pelting down, looking away Keigo _thought I'm going to need to head out now if I don't want the rain to get any worse, but first I need to reply to the message_ Keigo started to type his reply:

_Keigo: Lol yeah the rain is really bad, stuck in a store, because of the rain hahaha? Well I don't know if I'll be able to play today cause I caught a cold and seems like a bad one at that, *sighs* …yet I still need to go outside to buy some food because there literally is no food in the house *sighs again*_

Keigo shivered once he had sent the message and decided to get up, his body felt very heavy and achy and as he stood up a wave of dizziness crossed him "woah, guess I'm in worse shape than I thought, I'll have to get the cold medicine first before a leave." He said to himself as he staggered to medicine cupboard using his hand as support as he leaned on the wall whilst heading in that direction. Once he reached the cupboard he opened it combing through the medicines that were there to see if he could find the cold medicine, but it seemed like they were out of it, sighing he said "well just my luck, we are also out of cold medicine on top of there being no food in the house, guess I'll just have to get going now" Keigo head down stairs and started to put his shoes on and coat sighing to himself, when he opened the front door to leave he realised that he had forgotten his umbrella and so he went back inside to get it. Shivering Keigo walked to the bus stop, when he reached the stop he was about to drop to the floor from exhaustion it was all most too much for him, luckily the bus chose that moment to arrive, Keigo tried to collect himself as he got on the bus. Sitting by the window Keigo felt very hot and tired before he knew it Keigo's head was leaning against the cool window of the bus as he started to doze off, _that feels better…was too hot_ Keigo thought, when the bus arrived at his stop.

Keigo reluctantly and with some difficulties got off the bus. He looked ahead spotting the convenience store, _it's not too far…I should be fine with this distance_ he thought as he started towards the convenience store, when he was about five feet from the store the weather at that very moment decided that it should intensify the down pour Keigo had to sprint the last few feet's to avoid getting completely sopping wet because the umbrella that he had brought with him had been rendered useless because of the wind that followed the rain storm. Once in the store he brought out his grocery list and started picking up the things he would need in the house, As he walked about he noticed that there was another person in the store, the person was sitting by the window, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a hoodie underneath and some dark jeans, in front of the person they had a book splayed out on the table, the person looked like they were studying. Though Keigo had noticed all of this, he still could not make out what the person looked like because of the hoodie that covered his head and the person looking down at the book in front of him. _He must be waiting for the rain to subside enough to go out_ Keigo thought as he continued with his shopping. Keigo was almost done with his shopping, all he needed now was the medicines and he could start heading home which was just in the nick of time because he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. It just so happened to be that the medicines were at the back close to where the person sitting by the chairs was.

Once Keigo reached the shelf with the medicines he looked to find the one he needed, when that was done he started to head towards the counter, when suddenly a strong wave of dizziness hit him which made him falter he reached out to grab something, anything to steady himself knocking a few items in the process. At that moment the person wearing a leather looked up after hearing the sound of things falling from the shelf close by. He saw a person that was looking very pale grabbing onto the shelf as though he were about to pass out _this isn't good_ thought the person wearing a leather jacket, closing his books he walked up to the pale guy "you okay?" he asked the pale guy which on closer inspection had a flushed face and beads of sweat forming on his forehead _he must be sick…looks like a fever_ he thought before the pale guy responded "Um.. I'm fine just a bit dizzy sorry for causing any inconvenience" said Keigo as he tried to straight himself up "let me help you with that... by the way you don't seem fine at all" said the guy in the leather jacket as he took his things to the counter for him.

**A/N ...Thank you guys for reading and please let me know what you think as I would totally appreciate it.**

**\- Kiwielf**


End file.
